Death Lurks at Midnight
by Kitty-Ririka
Summary: Imperial pressence has been detected on a backwater planet. The Rogues and some of their friends are sent to check out the newest Imperial establishment and if possible, destroy it. x-over between Star Wars and Dreamcatcher
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the Rogues, or Luke, Winter or Page...Although I wish I did. But don't sue me, I'm poor  
  
Chapter 1: The Way of Midnight  
  
If words of comfort had any meaning, it wasn't here. Sandra stood on the roof of the Imperial fortress on the forbidden planet of Mayonaka watching the sky. She had been there for almost an hour watching the low static discharge of the Electro-magnetic field create a stunning show of light dancing from here to there.  
  
Her Strawberry blonde hair was kept in a tight bun, the way she always wore it when she was on a mission. Her black Imperial uniform was switched out for a Black Combat suit, which was tight fitting but held more blaster packs and weapons. In her hands she held a blaster riffle that was modified to fit more power packs and shoot faster.  
  
They had been there for one year fending off the aliens known by the locals and now the Imperial fleet as the Rippley. The Rippley was a complex species. They would start out as a ripe fruit almost like a berry. It was really an egg. Once ingested the egg would become a parasite taking 24 hours to become larger than Sandra's forearm and as big as a star fruit from Coroscant. The parasite would travel through the host's intestines eating its way out the backdoor. Once outside, the Rippley Parasites (or better known at Butt-Busters among her men with Butt-Heads being the victim's term) would lay hundreds of eggs that would produce worms about the size of a baby's fingernail. It would take two to three days before they would grow into their adult form. The adult form consisted of a worm with two legs. They had two yellow eyes and a mouth that ran vertically from the top of their "heads" to a place about a foot above their legs. Each mouth was filled with four rows of teeth. Their tails ended in a three-prong pincher that was strong enough and fast enough to cut a person into four separate pieces while said person blinked. The Adults were twice as tall as the average person was. All victims of the Rippley bred a red, fast-growing fungus that would bare fruit and the process would start all over again.  
  
The blessing was that most of the Butt-Busters didn't take hold in most humans, so they tended to recover with the proper aid. That and those who where breeding the Butt-Busters to term were marked with a red spot somewhere on their bodies.  
  
Although some of them didn't have any signs. These were known as hitchhikers. This is where an adult Rippley would possess a person and access all of their memories. They would be able to act and talk like that person. They only way to tell would be to scan for the presence of fiber in the bodies wake. Most of the Rippley possessed a large quantity of fiber. So if anyone went outside of the base they would be scanned before they were let back inside.  
  
When they had learned about the situation the Imperial fleet offered to stay and help. They built a fortress that was kept clean of the Rippley in all forms and offered a protective shelter to the natives. The fortress had its own power generators and they had tapped into an underground water supply which they had filtered through twenty different filters and gone through three different distilling processes before it got into the water ducts of the base to supply for drinking and bathing water. Any animals and vegetation that was edible and clean of Rippley was brought in and breed for food.  
  
The troopers were kept well equipped even though most of them chose to ditch the helmets. Sandra had sent word back to Isaard, her direct supervisor, for supplies. For the first couple of months they had been receiving everything, from extra men, to weapons, to turrets, to foodstuffs to an under enthusiastic Biochemist. But now something had happened. Three months ago they stopped receiving supplies altogether. Sandra figured that the war between the rebels and the Empire required supplies and she could accept that. But all of her transmissions to the Imperial Palace have gone unanswered. Even though she didn't know exactly what was happening, she knew in her heart that Imperial Center fell to the Rebels.  
  
She had tried to keep her men's hopes up. She worked hard at assuring them that reinforcements were on the way. Once upon a time, she might have even believed it. Watching the stars she began to feel her own weariness creep in. If they didn't find some good news fast, they would all lose hope.  
  
Turning around and heading back into the walls of the sanctuary, Sandra started coming up with several plans to boost moral in her troops. But it all came down to knowing that if they didn't get good news soon, they would have to pack up and leave. It was either that, or they'd all die.  
  
Wedge Antilles leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. After the affair with Yasanie Isaard and her clone trying to take back the Lusankya, things had been almost peaceful for the past couple of days. It wouldn't last. There were always things to be done. Especially since he made his promotion to General.At least his acceptance of the promotion. He had become proficient in certain areas.like avoiding council meetings or pretending to be plotting the New Republics next move. But at least for now he had a few seconds of peace.  
  
A few seconds and no more as the door to his office opened. Abruptly he put his feet on the floor and sat up straight as General Cracken entered the room. Cracken didn't even bother with pleasantries. He just walked over pulling his uniform taunt and sat down in one of the chairs by Wedge's desk. "We have a situation."  
  
"I couldn't have guessed General."  
  
Cracken looked at Wedge and sighed disapprovingly. "Recently High Flight Squadron has been pulling runs on supply shuttles heading for an unknown destination." Wedge simply nodded. Supply disruption was one tactic used to gain advantages in war. It was also a tactic used for training purposes. Wedge didn't think that High Flight Squadron needed to pull training runs. So something else had to be bothering the General. "Recently, we have received several transmissions to Isaard."  
  
Wedge frowned; he didn't like where this was going.  
  
"In the unknown region there is a planet named Mayonaka by Imperial Intelligence. A word that when translated from Chandireian means 'Midnight'." Cracken paused and waited for a response from Wedge. When he didn't get one he continued. "There is an Imperial facility on Mayonaka. Why it's there we don't know. But most of the shipments we believe where heading for that planet. Those shipments include weapons, survival gear, medical supplies, foodstuff and personal in alarming qualities."  
  
Wedge was getting impatient. "Can we get to the point General?"  
  
Cracken shook his head at Wedge. "We have reason to believe that the Imperials have designed or are designing a new weapon of mass destruction. Not a Death Star mind you, but something along those lines."  
  
At this Wedge sat up. The Empire didn't have the funding to build another Death Star. But they may have enough to build something else. Perhaps not as dangerous, but just as deadly. But even if there was a new weapon out there, he was a pilot. While he'd be more than happy to destroy whatever the Imperials came out with, discovery and Information gathering was Intelligence's department.  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"I want you to lead a small team to take to Mayonaka." Cracken held up a hand before Wedge could say anything. "I've already sent some agents and they haven't been able to get through the security around the planet. Whatever they are developing, they are keeping a very tight control over it. My agents believe that it would be impossible to get through the screen the Imperials set up. And that's where you come in."  
  
Wedge sighed. Sometimes the reputation that his squadron earned for doing the impossible was a death sentence. "So now you want me to set up a team to go to this Mayonaka planet and find whatever information is being hidden there right?"  
  
"And if possible destroy whatever project they are working on. But only if that opportunity presents itself."  
  
Wedge rubbed his temples trying to fend off the oncoming headache. "So what information do we have?"  
  
"The operation and the base are being run by Imperial Agent Starrunner. We know that Starrunner sent in several requests for supplies over the past few months. From the supplies requested for and intercepted, we estimate occupancy of around 35 thousand all in an area of 10 square miles."  
  
Wedge suppressed a whistle. With that many people in that small an area, there would have to be several levels to the base. Before he could ask anymore questions, Cracken continued. "We also know that they have at least five Star Destroyers in orbit fully staffed and equipped with a full staff of Tie-s. Although we don't know if they are Fighters or Interceptors."  
  
"General, I don't think you realize what you're asking me to do. You want me to put together a team to go into an unknown planet with unknown territory by sneaking in past five fully operational Star Destroyers each one with their own wing of Tie's and sneak into a facility past the eyes and ears of 35 thousand people? You are out of your mind Cracken."  
  
"That's not Correct General." Wedge gave him a look that said he did know whither to be amused or to plot a course over the table to strangle him. "I've already picked the team members for you. The rest is on target though."  
  
Wedge was still plotting the course when Cracken left him the data pad and walked out. Since his target escaped his sights he picked up the data pad and glanced over it briefly.  
  
The team was small enough that it was theoretically possible to get into the base, and experienced enough to suit Wedge's taste. The Transport that they were to use met none of his requirements though. It was a medium bulk transport with living quarters and large storage space. It was one of the captured transports from the supply runs. The team consisted of seven people. Wedge and three of his pilots, Hobbie, Wes and Tycho, Winter and Page from Intelligence and Infantry and finally Luke. The local Jedi Master. At least he could work with these people.. If anyone could ever work with Wes.  
  
Sandra entered the brightly-lit lab. She held her hands clasped behind her back while here eyes scanned the holding cells for the nine Rippley adults that they had managed to capture. She walked over and stood in front of one of the cells and watched, as the Rippley attempted to split her in half with its tail. She felt the hatred that the Rippley had for her spill out and fill the room as its tail bounced painfully off of the force field which held the Rippley in its cell.  
  
After everything that the Rippley had done to her men and after all the friends that they've killed, Sandra was surprised that she didn't hate them. But than again she wasn't the one being kept in a cell.  
  
She turned around to face Myrrh Daystar. Myrrh was the Biochemist who was sent by Issard. She was one of the best in the Imperial Army, but even then, she was only one person. And one person can not work all the time.  
  
Sandra walked over to Myrrh and watched her study a specimen under her microscope. Without even looking up at her Myrrh knew she was there, she always did. "Nothing new to report Sandra. They deteriorate too fast. I need new specimens."  
  
"What you need," Sandra retorted, "is sleep. You can not keep working this hard Myrrh; it will get you no where."  
  
"But my Specimens.."  
  
Sandra held up a hand to cut her off. "Go get some sleep and a decent meal Myrrh. That's an order. I'll keep watch of the Rippley for you." Myrrh finally looked at Sandra reviling the black rings of sleep deprived eyes. "When you are rested and feed I will lead some men to get you more samples. But now you need to take care of yourself."  
  
Myrrh looked like she wanted to argue. To fight to stay in the lab and study the Rippley, but she had long ago learned that if she didn't comply willingly, than Sandra would sedate her instead of letting her pass out in the middle of the lab. Instead, she simply nodded and walked out of the room to go sleep.  
  
Sandra sat down in her vacated chair and watched the Rippley in their cages. "So tell me, how do we kill you?" When she didn't get a reply she scolded herself for having the hope that they would just offer up the solution to her entire problem so that she might go home. 


	2. In the Midnight Hour

Chapter 2: In the Midnight Hour  
  
"We are so doomed." Those were Hobbies words, and the last words that Wedge heard just before the ground rose up to meet the transport. When he came too Luke was standing above him holding a cold compress to his left arm and splitting it as well as he could.  
  
"Hold still. You fractured your arm when we crashed." Luke's voice was calm and collective.  
  
While Luke tended his arm Wedge looked around. Tycho was already helping Wes and Hobbie get to their feet. Winter and Page were watching to perimeter of the crash site. After being shot down by the Star Destroyer Interpreter, they were lucky enough that they were all alive if not a little worse for wear. Avoiding detection would be beyond anything Luke could do with the force. "How long since the crash?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes. As soon as you're on your feet we'll circle around and get out of the area before the Imp patrol gets here."  
  
Wedge sat up and thought about their situation. "Why not wait for the patrol and follow them back to the base? We don't have the location anyway and it's a pretty big planet to cover on foot."  
  
Luke just nodded and helped his friend up. "You're the General. Even so, getting into and out of the base should be easier than the Death Star runs right?"  
  
"Right, let's get ready."  
  
The alarms in the base blared and the lights sent off an eerie red glow. Over the PA system a male voice instructed personal to head to the front line. Sandra was at the door ushering people outside and around the perimeter. "Let's go people! Move it! Move it!"  
  
Just moments before the Interpreter had sent down a warning to let them know that there was a supply shuttle crashing in an unknown area. Sandra and ten other men were moving out to secure the crash site. She headed out the door bringing up the rear. The crash was surprisingly near enough that they could walk there if they chose too, but they didn't.  
  
They all piled into a single hover craft that held two in the cab and the rest rode in the open back. All of them save the driver were aiming their blasters ready to shot anything that moved and wasn't human.  
  
The trip to the crash site took under twenty minutes. Not fast enough for Sandra's taste, but it'll have to do. She was the first one out of the hovercraft and covered her men as they descended. She kept her blaster trained on the surrounding forest not looking at the remains of the ship in case it sparked the hope that there would be supplies on board. By the force let there be supplies. "'tono, you and Gronge examine the ship. The rest of you keep your eyes and ears open."  
  
No one else said a word. No one needed to. Daetono and Gronge went inside the ship. Five minutes they came out. Sandra didn't need the force to know that they had come up with nothing. Sandra felt frustrated. But no one showed that frustration better than Rodrigo as he opened fire on the nearest tree.  
  
If that raving lunatic fires one more shot Winter would be killed. This was Tycho's only thought when he rose out of the bushes where he was hiding and body slammed the trooper to the ground. All at once there was an uproar of sound and commotion.  
  
The troopers rushed in two of them yanking Tycho off of their comrade and flinging him back. The other Rogues rushed in trying for the element of surprise which was already compromised. Somehow, the Rogues who had surrounded the Imperials were being dragged out of hiding and thrown into a pile at their center.  
  
The troopers raised their blasted fingers already squeezing down on the triggers to kill them all in one messy bloodbath when one single voice said simply "Stop."  
  
That was it. The troopers relaxed their trigger fingers at that one said word. It wasn't yelled or ordered. Just stated simply. Most of the troopers went back to scanning the forest, a look of distrust on their faces like they expected the whole world to attack them. As far as the Rogues were concerned, it very well should have.  
  
From between two of the troopers stood a woman. Tall and in command. She held her blaster although it wasn't aimed. "Let them up. They're no threat."  
  
"With all due respect, they could be Butt-heads." That was the trooper Tycho had tackled.  
  
"Their not. They wouldn't be able to move like that if they were and don't even think that they are hitchhikers because than you would be missing your upper half instead of getting your uniform duty. They're just rebels. That's all."  
  
Wes snorted. "Oh no, just rebels. Nice to know we're not a threat." Wes was awarded with a smack on the head by Hobbie since Wedge was a little too injured to do it himself.  
  
"Trust me. You're no threat. Not even your Jedi friend makes us uncomfortable. I'm going to give you directions and if you want to live you'll follow them." She paused and looked at Wes for a second. "I'll even break them down step-by-step so the slower ones among you might even grasp the concept." Wes looked shocked. The look he wore clearly said "Was I just called slow by an Imperial Woman?" Wedge shot him a look that said "yep"  
  
"You're going to get on the transport. Keep your blasters ready and set on kill. If you see any movement outside of the vehicle that is not human, shot it first and ask questions later. If you're fast enough, you might survive the trip to the stronghold."  
  
Tycho frowned. This wasn't standard Imperial procedure. And if their referring to the base as a stronghold, than Tycho doubted very much that they were putting a new weapon together. It seemed more to him that they were defending themselves from one.  
  
Sandra's men didn't like the little ambush the rebels had pulled. Sandra didn't like it either. To make matters worse she couldn't take the rebels weapons until they get back to the facility. Otherwise there would be just that many less guns to defend themselves with.  
  
She risked a glance over her shoulder at the rebels. Their own uneasiness was spilling over. They kept their blasters trained on the forest while keeping watch over their shoulders for any Imperial who might try to kill them. She knew most of them from their arrest warrants. General Antilles was one of the most obvious and so was Jedi Skywalker. She knew three others, Tycho Celchu, Wedge's second in command, Wes Janson, the notorious prankster and Derek "Hobbie" Kilivan. The woman and other young male she didn't know. But she would soon enough.  
  
Wedge turned his head and looked at her and for a moment they shared eye contact. Both of them studying and sizing each other up. They sat there and stared at each other in contest. The understood rule that the one who looked away first was weakest. For the next few seconds they stared at each other both knowing that it was a child's game and yet neither of them willing to lose.  
  
The contest broke when Gronge shouted a warning as a fully mature adult Ripley landed in the bed of the hovercraft. Sandra opened fire and a nano second later so did the rest of her team. The Ripley screamed as the blaster bolts flew into its flesh causing painful burns on its skin. Than it lunged again, flinging itself at Gronge. Sandra adjusted her aim to fire inside its mouth but it was too little to late. Gronge flung himself away and his lower half filled the Ripley's mouth. He screamed and fired into its eye once its mouth had closed but a second later he died, his upper half falling uselessly into the bed of the hovercraft.  
  
Two seconds later the Ripley was flung out of the craft by the force of blaster bolts hitting it from one side. It flung into a tree at such high speeds that a tree branch severed it in two leaving a new spot for the Ripley fungus to grow. Rodrigo and 'Tono moved quickly picking up the upper half of Gronge and throwing it in the Ripley's wake.  
  
"DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! STUPID SON OF THE SITH, MOTHER OF HELL.." 'Tono started on one of his rants before he was cut off sharply by Sandra.  
  
"Shut up 'Tono and keep your eyes open. We can't afford another attack." Sandra watched as he slumped down and reluctantly focused his attention on the outside. Sandra watched him to make sure he could keep his anger under control. Before returning her attention to the outside.  
  
It was her fault that Gronge had died. Had she had kept her guard up she could have seen it coming before it killed him. She should have seen it. God Damn it! God Damn everything.  
  
Wedge was thinking that he might.no.he was certain that he would have words with Cracken when they returned. After seeing that monster jump at them he knew that there wasn't a weapons project on the base. But now that he knew why the Imperials were so jumpy, he wasn't too sure he wanted to be here himself.  
  
He risked a brief glance in the woman's direction watching her peer intently at the forest. Than he turned his own gaze to his section of forest. He didn't want to know anymore than he already did. But without transportation off the planet, he was sure that he was going to get more than he bargained for. But after this crisis was over what then? Would Starrunner have them delivered to whoever was leading the Empire now for a proper execution? He glanced back at the woman and wondered if she would be able to pull some stings in their favor.couldn't hurt to ask.  
  
They were back at the base in five minutes. But it might as well have been five hours. They stopped at the gate and everyone was checked over with several tests before being allowed back inside.  
  
Sandra came in last. She used the time to think of her options now. She was pretty sure what she was going to do, but she didn't want to make any decision without thinking over all of her options. She watched as the Rogues and their companions were disarmed and bound. Their backs were to her as they were lead away to the interrogation chambers.  
  
Sandra just watched as they disappeared inside before nodding to herself. Yes, she knew what she was going to do. She glanced over at 'Tono and than walked over to him. "I'm sorry about Gronge. It shouldn't have happened."  
  
"No, it shouldn't of." 'Tono looked at her coldly and than headed off. So he blamed her too. Not that he shouldn't, he had every reason to. It was her fault. She just stood there and watched him walk away. After a minute, she went inside. She had rebels to interrogate.  
  
The man Wedge assumed was Agent Starrunner was sitting across from them in the small white, interrogation room. He had graying blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His cheekbones stood out and his face was thin, almost skeletal. He sat there in his grey Imperial uniform with his fingers tiered.  
  
"Well, if it isn't rebel scum. And I assume you are here to take over this planet as well hmm?"  
  
"No sir, we don't want it. You can keep this planet." That was Luke. Wedge frowned. He wasn't taking Starrunner seriously. That might get them killed.  
  
"Oh of course you do young Skywalker. You rebels have a habit of making friends with untimely aliens."  
  
"Trust me. We don't want anything to do with these."  
  
Starrunner barked a laugh. "You shouldn't have anything to do with any aliens. They are disgusting."  
  
Wedge frowned at him. "We're proud of dealing with other species Starrunner. It shows that we're all equal."  
  
"My dear boy, I am not Starrunner." The man stood up to his full height which was a little taller than Wedge. "I am Grand Moff Tarkin."  
  
"And I'm Darth Vader. Sit down Hoffman. You're going senile again." The woman from earlier walked in her arms folded across her chest and she was staring coldly at Hoffman.  
  
"I am not going senile Sandra. And I will not be spoken to in those terms by my own daughter."  
  
Sandra took a step towards him her hands dropping to her sides. Her eyes had narrowed and she was suddenly putting off the aura of a very dangerous predator. She stepped up to Hoffman and brought her hands up to grasp his caller. With a quick step she shoved him against the wall growling. "You are not Tarkin. I am not your daughter. I am in control of this establishment and I will speak to you in any tone of voice I choose. If you dare to even consider the possibly that I am your daughter again I will have you dealt with in the most uncomfortable ways. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Hoffman met her eyes a little less than securely. "Of course."  
  
"Good, now get out of my presence and stay out." She dropped Hoffman and stood still as he retreated from the room rather quickly. Slowly she turned to the rebels. "Sorry to keep you waiting. So, where shall we begin?"  
  
That's all for Chap 2...if you love me R&R!!! 


	3. Midnight Serenade

Hey all.Ok.third chapters up. R&R if you love me! P.S. Cuthbert is an American name meaning "brilliant". I just couldn't resist. Ok...Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 3: Midnight Serenade  
  
Hoffman growled as he stormed down the hallway. Just who the hell did Sandra think she was talking back to him in front of the prisoners? She had no right to do that. She had no right to do this. She would not take his base from him. He was Tarkin. Grand Moff Tarkin. He'd show her.  
He stopped and thought for a moment, a plan forming in his mind. Yes, he'd show her. Sniffling a mad chuckle, he walked down the corridor at a high speed. He'd see the rebels destroyed along with Sandra's dreams and hopes.  
  
Wes jumped backwards and fell on his rear end and scrambled away quickly at the sight of a full grown Ripley jumping at him with its mouth opened. It was a worm. A worm with a big mouth, sharp teeth and legs and it was ugly. His brown eyes still wide with shock as the Ripley was repelled by the force field that held it in place. His hand was grasping his empty holster looking for a weapon to use against the horror that was trying to eat him.  
"He's in a magnetic field. He can't hurt you."  
Wes looked up at the young girl who stood above him. She stood five foot three looking down at him with green eyes. She wore her white hair in a tight bun and her ears where slightly pointed. She wore an over sized lab coat and held a clipboard in her arms.  
She was young.couldn't have been older than nineteen and yet here she was, looking at the Ripley as if they were everyday things. He would have hated to have had her life.  
"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." Wes said. He was trying to be smooth, but that didn't work out so well with him sitting on the floor.  
"That's because I never said it. What are you doing here?" She demanded. "This is a lab, not a playpen. Get out!"  
"Sorry," Wes grumbled getting to his feet. "Missed the tour and thought I'd show myself around."  
"Well next time find someone who can show you where the playground is kid."  
"Touchy Touchy."  
"You'd better not touch anything!"  
Wes held his hands up in mock defeat. "I'm not touching anything. Lighten up. I'm actually here to help."  
The young lady looked at him skeptically. She moved over to one of the cages and put a Loving hand on the field. "I don't know if you can. The only way to bet these things is to destroy the planet. And Sandra refuses to allow that to happen."  
"Destroying a planet should always be a last resort."  
The girl sighed and looked at him suddenly looking tired. "It's over. We've lost. There is nothing more we can do."  
"There is always something more we can do Miss..?"  
"Myrrh. Myrrh Daystar. And you are?"  
"Wes Janson at your service."  
Myrrh raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. "Well, if you put it that way.you could help me convince Sandra to remove the best specimens and relocate them and blow up this planet."  
Wes shuddered. Did this girl believe Sandra had a Death Star or what? "These are people Myrrh. Not Specimens."  
"We are all specimens to somebody some where."  
Wes shrugged. She had a point. "So how many people do we have here?"  
"Thirty Five thousand on planet. Three thousand of which are our people. At the most we can only move fourteen thousand and still get all of our people off. Any more than that and we won't be able to make it to the next habitable planet."  
"You mean the next known habitable planet." Myrrh just blinked at him and than nodded. "So," Wes continued, "if we send one of the Star Destroyers out to find a planet with in say.. One of the surrounding solar systems.. Than we'd be able to move more than fourteen thousand people right?"  
"Theoretically."  
"So why don't we do that?"  
"We've already tried. There are no habitable planets close enough to pull several runs."  
Wes winced. "What if we left more Imperials here and transported the people to a planet and than come back for the Imperials?"  
Myrrh sighed. "Sandra tried to do that..the men were not thrilled with the idea."  
Wes looked thoughtful. It was a workable plan. But he could understand the Imperials reluctance to stay behind while the inhabitants were moved to a virtual paradise. Wes racked his brain for another solution. He had to assume that all the logical solutions were taken. So what has changed now that the Rogues where there? Wes nearly kicked himself at the obvious answer. He looked at Myrrh his boyish smirk back on his face. "So you need more ships right?"  
  
Wedge glanced at Sandra. They were seated in the Mass hall at a small wooden table. Sandra had taken the bun out of her hair and it now hung down from a high pony-tail. She sipped quietly at her cup of caff before bringing her icy blue eyes to look at him. "And that should bring you up to date on our situation."  
They had spent the last hour or so going over possible tactics and the situation layout. Wedge had sent Janson and Hobbie to scout the base and see what was where while Winter and Tycho went to contact Cracken. Page and Luke set off to get the initial opinions of the people leaving Wedge to debrief Sandra on the situation.  
Sandra had been switching out the crew members on the ship for the ones on ground every month or so. This allowed for her people to take breaks from the hardships of what was going on around them.  
All in all it seemed that Sandra had done everything she could to keep her people alive and as cheerful as they could be given the circumstances. He thought for a moment. "So the only solution out is moving the inhabitant.or at least as many as we can, and destroying the planet?"  
Sandra's shoulders sagged under the weight of his words. "Pretty much. Unless you can come up with something better."  
Her eyes locked on to his and below the cool exterior he saw the pleading for him to come up with something else.anything else.  
Wedge's thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of Sandra comm. unit. Sandra yanked out the unit and spoke into it quietly. "Sandra here"  
From the other end of a connection a female voice stated calmly. "Sandra its Macy. Hoffman's at it again."  
  
Macy Tarika walked down the hallway brushing a strand of red hair out of her eyes. She had just spent the last two hours utilizing the base's simulators. The only decent form of amusement in the place.  
Macy sighed as she approached her assigned quarters. If there was anything else to do around here besides flying simulator games, she'd be much happier. I wouldn't mind even flying a real TIE for once. Unfortunately, the only other thing to do was to go out and get killed by the Ripley. Hell, Macy shouldn't even be here. She should be on some paradise planet sipping some exotic drink and getting a decent tan. But no, she just had to get on the wrong transport.  
A couple of months ago she had been on her way to Chandalla, a beautiful, peaceful planet neutral in the war. She had been running late and hurried onto the shuttle on platform 87 instead of 811. It was only when they had made the jump into Hyperspace that she realized that she was on a supply shuttle to some backwater world with a severe worm infestation. By than it was too late and the crew refused to turn around. When she had arrived she had been given quarters. Several moments past before Sandra came in and calmly explained that they could not expand the resources to get her to Chandalla. Instead, Sandra had given her access to the entire base minus the personal quarters.  
To top things off, she had been hounded by the most insane person who ever walked. Cuthbert Hoffman was very annoying. When he had first seen her he refused to leave her alone. He'd come by every day at the same time trying to get her interest. Macy had called Sandra in to control him and it had worked..for a time.  
Speak of the devil. Hoffman was standing outside of her quarters trying to look like the young Grand Moff that he so strongly believed that he was. Macy attempted to keep the annoyance off of her face as she approached. He didn't step aside to let her by. Instead he just looked at her and smiled trying oh-so hard to be handsome. You just can't be swave when your eighty-something and look not a day over one hundred thirty.  
"Is there something I can help you with Hoffman? Did you forget where your quarters were again?" Macy allowed her voice to come out sweetly allowing for the affect of polite annoyance.  
"No.And please stop calling me Hoffman Ms. Tarika. You do know better. Actually, I'm here to give you one last chance. You can either come with me, or you can stay here a die."  
Macy suppressed an amused smirk. Hoffman regularly threatened to take over the base. But he always forgot about it on the walk to his room.  
  
"I think I'll stay here. Better company. Now will you please let me by? I need to take a shower after our brief conversation."  
Hoffman didn't budge. Instead he reached out and grabbed her arm which she quickly smacked away. "You will regret this."  
"You're right. I regret not kicking your ass already." She yanked out her comm. unit and called Sandra.  
"Sandra here." Her voice was distorted over the comm... But Macy still thought she heard a trace of exhaustion.  
"Sandra its Macy. Hoffman's at it again." She looked at Hoffman and smiled sweetly.  
"On my way."  
Hoffman reached out and smacked the comm. away grabbing for Macy again.  
Macy took a step back ready to punch Hoffman's lights out. But before she could Hoffman was being thrown to the floor by someone else. Macy blinked taking in the slicked-back blonde hair and blue eyes of the new male. He didn't hesitate to pick up Hoffman and pin him to the wall.  
Hoffman struggled to free himself, but he just wasn't as strong as he thought he was. "Unhand me you filthy beast!"  
"Forget it Hoffman. I don't know why you think you're Tarkin, but I'm willing to bet that even he didn't treat women the way you do."  
Macy was holding back laughter. She couldn't help it.  
"Put him down Hobbie. The last thing we need is to upset the poor man into having a long due heart attack." The male voice was distinctly Correllian and Macy turned to see a brown haired male walking beside Sandra.  
Hobbie dropped Hoffman and watched him scurry off. "Sorry Wedge. He was starting to annoy me."  
Ah, so that's why he looked so familiar. Wedge looked at Sandra as if not sure what her reaction would be. He managed a surprised and amused look as Sandra busted out in the case of the giggles. She went up to Hobbie and smoothly placed an arm around his shoulders. "Care to go on Hoffman duty?"  
Hobbie looked at Wedge with a face that said 'I'm doomed'. Macy decided that he had to have practiced that look. "And what would that duty include?"  
"Oh..Keeping him away from Macy."  
Macy gave Sandra a very pointed look. "I can take care of myself."  
"Yes, but you've been here for months. It's time you had a boyfriend and the last update from Intel clearly stated that Hobbie was free."  
"Well.He is cute." Macy was rewarded by the slight pink that Hobbies ears were turning. "But you need a boyfriend too."  
Sandra stuck her tongue out at Macy. Macy stuck her tongue out at her and watched Wedge's and Hobbies reaction to the Imperial Intelligence Agent acting like a kid.  
"And anyway," Sandra continued returning almost instantly into her business persona. "If Hobbie keeps an eye on him than that's one less thing for me to worry about."  
"True." She was cut off by the sound of running footsteps. She turned to catch Myrrh and another new Male.whom she identified as Wes since Wedge and Hobbie were already accounted for and Tycho had blonde hair. Both Wes and Myrrh had wide grins spread across their faces.  
"We've got a plan!" Wes said through gasping breaths.  
"What plan would this be?" Wedge replied. Macy looked at Sandra wondering what she would think about the Rogues making plans on her base with out her consent and was mildly surprised to see her face carefully neutral although a little bit of hope shinned through her eyes.  
"We get Ackbar to lend us some ships to relocate the natives. And than we take care of the problem from space."  
Wedge frowned. "Wes.were are we going to get the ships to do that? We're not exactly able to spare ships you know. "  
Wes grinned even wider.if that was possible. "Sure we do. We just yank the taskforce that High Flight Squadron is on. So instead of attacking the supply shuttles, we allow them through and than we should have enough to get every native off the planet if we include the five star destroyers in orbit."  
Sandra bit her lip. "Depending on the size of that task force, we might be able to pull it off. But we'd still have to leave the people here without air cover for the few weeks it would take to get them all to another planet." Myrrh's wide grin shrank a little. "I thought about that. We could leave High Flight Squadron here and even take a few of the spare x-wings their bond to have for the Rogues."  
Sandra covered her eyes tiredly. "Do it. It's the best plan so far. And see if you can't get some supplies while you're at it."  
Wes saluted and he and Myrrh headed off to carry out the plan they had put together.  
Macy turned to the others. "So.Hobbie.How well do you fly?"  
Hobbie looked taken aback. "Why?"  
"Care to sim?"  
Hobbie looked at her carefully and than shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Hoffman was on the verge of screaming. Those damned Rebels were causing problems. Sandra never should have allowed for them to have free reign of the base. They should have been detained and questioned for the location of the rebel base.  
He marched into his room. It didn't matter. Macy had been given her choice. As soon as the opportunity came he'd make his move and than they'd be sorry they hadn't believed him. He'd make them sorry. He allowed a slight chuckle to come out very aware of the cameras that Sandra had placed in the room.  
Soon.Very soon, he'd make his move. Now that he saw Myrrh leave her lab unprotected once, he just had to wait until she left it alone again.  
And than he'd sit back and watch them all die. 


End file.
